


show some respect, won’t you?

by svngh00nie_iceprince



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Sunoo, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Jungwon, Female Niki, Female Sunoo, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hate Sex, JayWon Sex Scene, Oppa Kink, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Riding, Smut, Sort Of, Spanking, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but they’re also kind of into each other, even though they’re not the main ship, they hate each other, top sunghoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svngh00nie_iceprince/pseuds/svngh00nie_iceprince
Summary: mr. cho puts the class’s biggest rivals together for a group project in hopes of helping them become friends.—read author’s note please, thanks. ♡
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Park Sunghoon, Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon, Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 22
Kudos: 43





	show some respect, won’t you?

**Author's Note:**

> this one is for me because i think about genderbent sunoo with long, black hair and the cutest tits so fucking often. 😳
> 
> this turned out a bit longer than i anticipated so i’m going to split it up into two chapters. 👍

“sir, when’s the due date for this thing again?” sunghoon raises his hand with a confused look on his face. his notebook is open and in front of him so that he can write down whatever his professor says. 

a snicker from someone at the front of the classroom is heard, followed by a snarky comment. 

“maybe if you were actually listening to him, you wouldn’t be asking.” sunoo rolls her eyes as she speaks, which makes her friends sitting near her laugh quietly. sunghoon grips his pencil tighter, “i _was.”_

“oh totally!” sunoo turns around and sends a sweet, completely fake smile his way, “that’s why you’re asking him again after he’s said it, like, twice now.”

“sunoo-ssi. sunghoon-ssi. that’s _enough.”_

sunoo faces the teacher again with one more eye roll, leaving sunghoon to shoot death glares into the back of her skull. 

the last few minutes of class are used to answer any other questions the students have, which is very little. the bell rings moments after he answers the last question, which prompts the students in the class to start packing up.

“sunoo-ssi, sunghoon-ssi, i need a word with you two, so stay back for a quick moment.” mr. cho requests. 

sunoo turns back to jungwon and niki, who’re looking at her with wide, concerned eyes. the eldest of the three girls scoffs, “don’t worry, i’ll meet you guys at the table like always.”

“good luck,” jungwon raises her eyebrows at her friend, linking arms with the japanese girl beside her as they walk off. 

once the classroom is empty except for the teacher and his two students, mr. cho crosses his arms over his chest. 

“i have put up with your behaviors for the entirety of this school year, hoping that at some point you both would drop whatever feud you had going on,” he begins, “but this is unacceptable. all you both do is disrupt my class and the learning environment of your classmates.”

sunoo lowered her head slightly and blushed while sunghoon just bit the inside of his cheek, the two students very embarrassed at the confrontation. 

“so i have come up with the perfect idea,” he claims. “i will have you two working together on this project in hopes of getting you two to reconcile.”

“what?!” the two students yell in unison. 

“surely you two understand what i’m saying.”

“yeah, um, no,” sunoo laughs, “i’m just going to do the project with niki like i’d originally planned.”

“yeah, i already told jake i was going to be working with him,” sunghoon’s tone indicates that he’s obviously upset with what the teacher is telling him. 

“well maybe you should’ve thought of the privileges you’d be losing by disrupting the class,” mr. cho says plainly. 

“then i’m not doing the project!” sunoo declares. “there’s no way i’m working with him!”

“then you’ll fail my class and i’ll have your parents be informed that it was due to petty high school drama.” mr. cho shoots back. 

sunghoon scoffs, “sir, this isn’t fair—”

“that’s enough out of you two. now run off to lunch.” the teacher turns around and opens up his laptop to begin grading the assignment they’d handed in at the beginning of class. 

sunoo glared at the older boy before storming out of the classroom. 

# ❦

“you what?!” niki and jungwon shout at the same time. 

sunoo drops her head into her hands, “i swear the universe is out to get me.”

“mr. cho literally _knows_ how much you hate sunghoon,” niki’s eyes widen, “he’s insane for this, unnie!”

“that’s what i was thinking!” sunoo exclaims, finally picking her head up and looking at her friends.

jungwon shrugs, “well, i think that you should take this as an opportunity to—”

suddenly, the brunette squeaks as a hand grabs her breast.

“hellooooo, my baby bunny!” a blonde korean-american laughs loudly before pressing a kiss to jungwon’s neck. 

jungwon blushes, speaking through her teeth awkwardly, “j-jay oppa, we’re in public.”

jay finally pulls his hand away and lets it rub her arm, leaning down to press a kiss to her ear, “sorry, bunny, you’re just looking awfully irresistible today. how are you, my love?”

oh, how the relationship jungwon and jay had was perfect?

everyone envied them—they’d been together since around the time jungwon entered high school, and they were still going strong to this day. they were that perfect mix of best friend and significant other, meaning that they could be found either laughing very loudly together or playfully wrestling or fucking against one of the walls in the bathrooms. 

their height difference made them quite the cute couple as well, with jay being pretty tall just like most of the boys in his grade, and jungwon being…well, 5’2”. jay absolutely adored how tiny his girlfriend was, which led to him babying her quite a lot.

in conclusion, everyone was sure they’d be getting married at some point over the next decade. 

although sunoo was absolutely stoked for her bestie scoring a great boyfriend, she _did_ hate how jay was one of sunghoon’s best friends. it made it easier for her to have to see her rival, and that was the last thing she liked doing. 

“do you wanna come sit with me today? i was thinking we could talk about the project,” jay asks. he tries to only request to have lunch with her every now and again, believing it’s important that she gets to hang out with her friends as much as possible. 

jungwon glances over at her friends, who shrug.

she looks up at the blonde, “y-yeah, sure.”

“sweet!” jay exclaims in glee. once his small girlfriend is standing, he grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers.

jungwon waves to her friends as she’s pulled along, “i’ll text you guys later!”

sunoo drops the grin she has once jungwon is looking away, “they’re so cute, it’s not fair.”

“what are we going to do, unnie?” niki pouts. “i really wanted to work together!”

“i know, niki, i’m so sorry,” sunoo turns to the japanese girl and frowns. then, a glorious idea strikes her head, “oh, i know! you can ask heeseung oppa!”

niki squeaks, cheeks going red as she covers her mouth.

she did that any time the ace was mentioned, as he’d been her crush for god only knows how long now. 

“niki, this would be the perfect opportunity to talk to him!”

“i-i can’t do that! i don’t even know him that well!” niki whines.

sunoo just rolls her eyes and tends back to her food, “whatever, don’t complain when he’s with some other girl—”

“hey! d-don’t be mean about it!” niki glares at her older friend. 

many moments later, sunoo walks up to where sunghoon sits during lunch before slamming a slip of paper down in front of him. 

he glances at the owner of the hand, then frowns, “oh.”

“that’s my number. don’t text me or call me or facetime me—let alone speak to me unless it’s related to the project.” sunoo states bluntly before walking away with niki trailing behind her. 

sunghoon shakes his head with a sarcastic chuckle, “as if i’d willingly have a conversation with you.”

jungwon raises an eyebrow at sunghoon from where she’s sitting on jay’s lap, “i don’t foresee this project actually getting done.”

# ❦

“can you believe sunghoon and sunoo finally got their asses handed to them?” jungwon laughs, falling back onto jay’s bed and landing with her head in his pillows. he shakes his head with a grin as he opens his blinds, “i know, it’s about fucking time, too. those weirdos need to figure their shit out.”

jungwon sits up to grab her phone that’s at the foot of her boyfriend’s bed, “like literally just find out what the fuck is wrong and talk it through. how stupid do you have to be to not get that?”

jay sighs and takes a seat right behind his girlfriend on his bed, turning on the tv so that they can watch something. after he opens up netflix, he tosses the remote to the side and starts to kiss his girlfriend’s neck. 

she laughs quietly, still scrolling through her instagram feed, “what’s up?”

“my mom’s not home,” he smirks.

“is that so?” she presses the power button on her phone. 

he hums, softly biting her earlobe and snaking a hand around her torso so massage her breast. the younger girl sighs and tilts her head back as jay sucks a hickey on her neck while unbuttoning her dress shirt, “so what do you suggest we do?”

jay laughs quietly into her ear after getting the last button open, slipping his hand further down and under her skirt to rub her clit through her panties, “you should let me fuck you into my mattress.”

a soft moan escapes jungwon as she drops her phone and reaches back to grab at her boyfriend’s blonde hair, “right th-there, daddy…”

# ❦

“mmmfuck yeah, daddy~! just like that!” jungwon gasps as she grips the bedsheets like her life depends on it. jay only thrusts harder into the girl that’s bent over in front of her, “you like it, baby?”

jungwon arches her back while letting out a high pitched sound, pushing herself back against the older boy’s crotch. she turns her head around with her lip between her teeth, trying to look up at jay in the neediest way possible. he smiles while slipping his hand into her hair and closing his fist tightly, “you are the prettiest, god damn thing in the world, you know that, baby?”

she giggles after moaning in surprise, “just for you, daddy.”

“yeah?” he pulls out briefly to flip his girlfriend over onto her back, “just for me? you’re all mine?” a wet gasp leaves her mouth as jay thrusts back into her roughly, nodding and biting her lip in response to his question. 

suddenly, her ringtone is going off. 

jay turns around and grabs the cellphone to see who it is before tossing her the device, “it’s sunoo.”

jungwon shrugs as the phone lands beside her, “i’ll just call her back.”

“no, no, go ahead and answer,” jay insists.

she chuckles, “it’s ok, baby, i can just call her back—”

“pick up the phone.”

jay’s demanding tone makes the younger girl blush and form goosebumps. 

she grabs the phone beside her and presses the green answer button, “hey, unnie, w-what’s up?”

_“oh my god, you would not believe what this fucking rat said to me!”_ she groans loudly. 

jungwon squeaks quietly once jay starts up a forceful pace again, “t-tell me, what happened?”

as sunoo starts telling some mind-numbing story about something sunghoon did that upset her, jungwon completely tunes her out to control what noises she’s allowing to leave her mouth.

jay smirks before whispering, “feels good, bunny?” jungwon gasps quietly, nodding her head with her lips pressed together hard. the older boy picks up his pace, groaning at the tight heat that’s wrapped around his cock. he leans over to initiate a messy kiss with his girlfriend, which causes her to slip her hand into his blonde hair again. 

_“and it’s just like, ‘ugh, why wouldn’t you offer_ your _place?’ isn't that, like, a thing gentlemen do? well, sunghoon’s not much of a fucking gentleman. but you get me, right?”_ sunoo’s _still_ talking. 

jungwon pulls away from the older boy’s lips to hum while wrapping her pretty legs around his torso, “i t-totally get you.”

jay pulls out of the brunette’s pussy to drag the head of his cock up and down her folds. she arches her back and whimpers softly at the feeling, a blush rising onto her cheeks as her eyes meet jay’s; he can easily see how needy she is. he rubs her right thigh so gently and with so much love and affection that it makes her clench around the emptiness inside her cunt. jay smiles because _damn,_ he’s so in love with jungwon and seeing her in this state—cheeks red, back arched, nearly crying, and with a phone against her ear—only makes him love her more. “you’re so beautiful,” he whispers, which makes her melt against the mattress and moan in the quietest voice she can manage. 

_“wonie-yah, are you ok? you sound like you’re in some sort of pain, do you have cramps?”_ jungwon can hear the frown in her tone, which makes her feel bad because the last thing she wants is to worry her best friend. 

another quiet whimper as jay pushes back in and speeds his thrusts up so that they’re faster than before, “i’m f-fine, really, it’s n-nothing~…oh my god…”

it’s then that sunoo finally registers the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

_“ew, jungwon! listen, i know i’m your best friend but i do_ not _need to hear you getting dicked down!”_

now that sunoo is enlightened of her best friend’s current state, jungwon feels less of a need to quiet her moans. she lets out a high pitched grunt before quickly saying, “o-ok! i’m about to cum so i’m going to hang up now, b-bye, unnie!”

she presses the red button on the screen before tossing her phone to her side and wrapping her arms around jay’s neck, “i’m so fucking close, daddy~…”

jay laughs at the way his girlfriend is losing it, “you were so cute trying to stay all quiet. guess my cock is too good, huh? makes you lose your mind and act like a slut even when you’re with your friends?” jungwon shivers at the older boy’s words, and jay can’t help but giggle at how embarrassed she looks.

“daddy, please, let me cum, wanna cum for you so bad,” she begs cutely, and it melts jay’s heart in an instant. he giggles and presses a kiss to her cheek, “come on, baby, cum for me like a good girl, wanna be good for me?”

suddenly, she feels her stomach clench and throws her head back in response, grabbing the pillow underneath her head, “oh my god! d-daddy! ah~ yes!”

jay rubs her sides and smirks as she rides out her high on his cock, feeling the way her pussy suddenly becomes unbelievably tight. the tight heat around him somehow gets even tighter, and it pushes him over the edge. 

jungwon gasps when she feels something hot spill inside her, looking straight into jay’s eyes as he cums right against her g-spot. a groan leaves the blonde’s lips as he milks himself completely of his orgasm, thrusting shallowly and slowly in and out of his girlfriend. jay finds it cute when she bites her lip and finally relaxes her grip on the pillowcase once he stops moving, his thumbs rubbing small circles on her hips as he smiles, “you’re really pretty, wonie-yah.” jungwon giggles tiredly at how sweet jay can be. 

the older boy pulls out and watches as his semen spills out of her, spreading her folds apart with two fingers for an even better view. she shivers at the touch, feeling like a ragdoll that jay could do whatever he wanted with. 

suddenly, jay is leaning down and lapping at her hole, which pulls a cry out of her. she shakes her head cutely and pushes against jay’s blonde hair, “n-no, ah! can’t an-nymore, daddy, please…”

jay pulls away to laugh, cock threatening to go hard again as he sees her thighs tremble, “well someone’s got to clean you up, baby.”

“i-i can just go sh-show—ngh! daddy, please,” jay dives his tongue back into her abused hole, which pulls another shout from her.

there may or may not have been another round after that.

# ❦

the next day after school, sunoo receives a text.

_sunghoon 😒:_

_i’ll be there in a few_

_sunghoon 😒:_

_had to leave early_

she groans. first, he made them study at _her_ house. and now he was deciding when they would meet up? no! there was no way in hell he was going to call the shots. 

_sunoo:_

_literally why would you tell me a time if you were going to get here before then_

_sunoo:_

_yknow i have shit to do right_

_sunoo:_

_we decided on 3:30 so why would you come any other time_

she drops her phone and goes to grab the pile of laundry waiting for her on top of the washer. when she comes back, she hears her phone vibrate. after setting the close down and flipping it over, she glares.

_sunghoon 😒:_

_quit complaining, brat_

_sunghoon 😒:_

_i’ll be there in five_

_crap, i still need to print our assignment out,_ she sighs after throwing her phone onto her bed, walking over to her desk to grab her laptop. after a few minutes of pulling up the document and letting it print, she gets through most of the laundry that she needed to put away. her laptop dings, letting her know that the papers have finished printing, which causes her to leave the room and head downstairs to her father’s office. 

on her way there, the doorbell rings. 

dread fills her small body. 

she still couldn’t fathom that she was put to work with park sunghoon, literally her _least_ favorite person in the entire world.

“here goes nothing,” she sighs, dragging her feet as she walks.

sunoo opens her front door, the expression she has on only becoming more annoyed at the sight of her partner for the project. she opens the door wider and allows for the tall boy to enter her home, “i’ll be upstairs in a second, i just need to grab something from my dad’s office.”

sunghoon nods wordlessly and takes off his shoes once the door is closed behind him, eyeing the small girl as she walks off into another room with her short skirt swishing around. he decides to do as he’s told and walk up the staircase that leads to the second floor of the house where all of the bedrooms are. sunoo doesn’t have any sisters as far as he knows, so he shoots his shot and hopes that the slightly ajar door belonging to a room with pink walls is where he needs to go. 

after hesitantly walking in, he looks around.

it’s…cute. very girly, _very_ sunoo. 

as previously mentioned, her walls are pink; that seems to be the theme of the room. her bed is large—probably a ‘full’ size, and it’s got a white canopy above it. he finally takes a seat on the baby pink comforter that matches her walls almost perfectly, relaxing at how soft the mattress is under him. 

sunghoon waits awkwardly for his group member to arrive, looking around the room to observe some more details about it. 

his eyes, however, catch onto something he finds a little more interesting: a pair of sunoo’s lacey thongs. 

he chokes at the sight at first, not having seen such a thing even after having a younger sister for so many years. but then, he starts to smirk to himself, realizing that this is just another way he can embarrass her. 

sunoo walks in with a few pages she’d just printed stapled together, “so i printed the assignment so that we could—”

she finally sees the older boy sitting on her bed with a smirk and a pair of her panties dangling from his pencil, making a high pitched noise that can only come from embarrassment.

“do you just leave these around for any guy to find?” he raises an eyebrow at the younger girl. sunoo groans and cutely stomps over before trying to snatch the underwear from him, “maybe if you hadn’t gotten here fifteen fucking minutes early and while i was doing my laundry, you wouldn’t even have to see them.”

she’s about to get a grip on them until sunghoon pulls his pencil back and passes them to his other hand, “you embarrassed or something? because you definitely should be.”

“embarrassed?! no, you idiot! i’m annoyed!” sunoo reaches for the underwear again, but sunghoon’s already getting up from the bed and a lot farther from her than before, “you’re so fucking lucky my parents aren’t home from work yet, or else i’d have them decapitate you.”

“ok, brat,” the older boy’s pulling his hand back again as sunoo tries to grab at it. 

“sunghoon, i’m not fucking kidding anymore. just give me my fucking panties.”

sunghoon presses his lips together in a weak attempt to hold back his snicker, but he fails, which only makes sunoo’s blood boil even more. 

“sunghoon-ah!”

“y’know, maybe if you actually showed me some fucking respect i wouldn’t be making fun of you right now,” the tall boy slingshoots the panties right at sunoo’s angry face before walking back over to the bed, “you don’t even use honorifics when addressing me.”

“maybe if i had some respect for you, i’d actually show it,” sunoo pairs her comment with an eye roll, walking over to her panties’ drawer to put the lonesome undergarment away. 

sunghoon scoffs, but then he freezes.

it’s at that moment that he discovers there aren’t any safety shorts under sunoo’s skirt, and that he can see her light purple panties as clear as day. he blushes and covers his mouth, feeling slightly overwhelmed since he hasn’t see a girl in her underwear since the last party he went to—which was _ages_ ago. 

sunoo turns back around, confused as to why her project partner is so red, “what? was _that_ really the thing that broke you?”

“n-no!” sunghoon responds quickly, which makes the girl smirk and twirl a strand of her hair around her finger. she flops onto her bed and smirks, “whatever you say.”

sunoo grabs the thin packet she brought into the room, “so as i was saying before i was so rudely interrupted by your dumb ass, i printed out the project guidelines and rubric so that we can scratch things off as we go.”

“have you picked a topic yet?” sunghoon asks plainly. 

sunoo shakes her head, “that’s what we’re here to do today. so what things interest you? remember, we can pick anything from…i think 500 BC to about 1400 AD.”

sunghoon scoffs, “fuck if i know.”

sunoo glares at the boy in front of her. 

“if i’m working with a complete moron, count me the fuck out of this project.”

“i’m not a moron,” sunghoon rolls his eyes, “and there you go again with the disrespect! you know i’m in an entire grade above you, right?!”

“listen, sunghoon,” sunoo starts, but is quickly cut off. 

“sunghoon oppa.”

she looks over at her group mate before letting out the most hysterical laugh she’s ever laughed, “oh sunghoon, that’s funny! you think _i’m_ going to use honorifics with you?! oh lord, i’m gonna lose it.”

“sunoo-yah, i’m not joking around with you anymore. show some fucking respect.”

sunoo blushes at the older’s serious tone shyly glancing over at him. 

but still, she stands her ground. 

“why do you care so much anyway?”

“because for the past three years,” sunghoon leans in close to her face, “i’ve had to deal with bitchy, _bratty_ comments from a literal fucking stranger. we don’t even know each other outside of class, and yet you still feel the need to disrespect me. so i’m gonna teach you a thing or two about respect. you got it?”

sunoo blushes harder, looking away and shutting her eyes as sunghoon’s mouth gets right up next to her ear. 

once he pulls back, he grabs his notebook from his backpack.

“let’s start looking at ancient greece.”

# ❦

sunoo is able to confirm that this study session is the worst way she has ever spent her time. all she and sunghoon did were throw snarky comments at each other, and she even had to go through the horror of showing him small forms of respect that came in that special little o-word sunghoon seemed to like so much.

any time she’d call his name without an honorific attached to it, he’d remind her that she was younger and a bitch and that she should show him respect. ended a sentence too casually? there was a comment made about that, too. 

sunoo felt herself losing it the entire time; she even checked for gray hairs after slamming the door on his face once he left.

at least they decided on their research question.

but that was truly just the tip of the iceberg. what _really_ set her off was when she was about to go to bed. 

she shuts off her bathroom light after finishing her skincare routine so that she can finally rest after such a busy day. she grabs her comforter and sighs happily as she slips underneath it, smiling at the warmth it provides her. she snuggles deeply into the pillow she’s got under her head as she unlocks her phone to open instagram. she’s scrolling, liking, scrolling, liking, scrolling, liking, scrolling, liking…

then, it hits her. 

that smell. 

her face contorts into an unpleased expression as she realizes what it is. 

it’s sunghoon’s _cologne._

because of course! he just _had_ to sit on the side of the bed that she lays on _every goddamn night._ and now, her shit smells like him.

she groans, contemplating rolling over to the other half of the bed. her phone is about to die, though, and there’s no outlet on the other side. sunoo decides she can’t really do anything but put up with it, trying as best as she can to distract herself with her explore page. 

she sighs, forced to admit that his choice of scent is quite nice. it reminds her a lot of the older boy, nothing too harsh or striking…

_sunoo! what the fuck?! do_ not _think about sunghoon at any point in your day unless you have to!_

  
her face suddenly feels quite warm, which helps her realize that she’s blushing. she’s fucking _blushing_ while thinking about _park sunghoon._ she decides this is her lowest moment before switching over to netflix and putting on some random drama to help her sleep.

_fuck you, sunghoon._

**Author's Note:**

> jungwon and sunoo are obviously on the pill. i forgot to mention that 😶


End file.
